


How the WinterHawk came to be

by BairnSidhe



Series: Fluff World [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffernuts, M/M, two adorkable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Rabis_Nonsense who kudoed all my Fluff world prompts in one go,and made me feel all good inside.  Hopefully you like this too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rabis_Nonsense who kudoed all my Fluff world prompts in one go,and made me feel all good inside. Hopefully you like this too.

It started the day they met.  Bucky was a shivering mess of low blood sugar and crumbling conditioning and everyone was _looking_ at him.  He knew they were afraid, he was trained to recognize that wide eyed, shallow breathing behavior.  He knew they knew what he had done, the horrible things that kept him from sleeping.  Then a blond man walked up to him casually, tossed him a candy bar and said "You're not you when you're hungry, Winter."  There was no fear in his heart, only a desire to fix a problem.  Bucky could appreciate that. He tried to say thanks to the man, but it got twisted in his head and he said it in Russian. The man responded in kind, "pozhaluysta," he said.

<^>

Clint kinda liked the new guy. He was grumpy and spoke Russian and could hit even the most difficult long range shots. He was also Steve's buddy and Steve was a good judge of character. Also, the man had a banging body. Seriously, unf. He did forget to eat sometimes, so Clint took to carrying snacks with him to toss to the new guy when he looked grumpier than normal. In return the new guy always faced him and clearly enunciated his words, so Clint could read his lips if his aides weren't working that day. So far, he hadn't gotten pissy about being called Winter, either, and that was big in Clint's book. If you couldn't handle him at his snarkiest, you didn't deserve his awesomeness.

<^>

Bucky was discovering he knew how to play piano, the muscle memory coming back smoothly and quickly when Clint came in to listen.

"Sounds good. Glad to see you get so into something, Bucky."

"Wait, what?" Bucky promptly train-wrecked. "What did you call me?"

"Bucky's your name ain't it?"

"But you call me Winter, you always call me Winter. You are the only one who accepts that part of me and makes it ok."

"Ok, Winter it is." Clint paused. "I know what it is to reclaim part of yourself, and if you ever want to talk about it..."

"To, chto ya khochu, chtoby potselovat' vy bessmyslenno."

"Fine by me."


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kissing scene as requested by yasminakohl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't longer but I'm just not in a headspace to write smut lately, and lets be real here, that's what happens next.
> 
> Dedicated to yasminakhol

The kiss was gentle. Hands fumbled for purchase on tee shirt clad chests and one metal arm stayed carefully away.

“I’m not going to break, Winter, I thought you wanted me senseless.”

Bucky brought his metal arm up to brace Clint’s back and deepened the kiss.  Clint responded with an urgency he hadn’t known he had in him until then, digging his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling them closer together.  Hips ground together and Clint moaned, opening to Bucky’s persistent exploration of his mouth.  Tongues danced and Clint felt like he was falling, but the sure, steady pressure of the metal arm at his back kept him grounded.

Meanwhile, Bucky was slowly going mad, memories clashing and subsiding like waves crashing on the beach.  Each time he felt like he was drowning, Clint would shift or moan or tug at his hair and Bucky would come back to the present.  Clint whimpered and Bucky pulled back.

“Huh?”

“I guess I got what I wanted,” Bucky said smugly.  “I’ve got a kitchen at my place, you want to get some food and maybe some…desert?”

“Yuh huh.”

“Come on my Yastreb.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations*  
> 1\. You're welcome.  
> 2\. What I want is to kiss you senseless.
> 
> You can find me here:http://bairnsidhe.tumblr.com/  
> As always, Fluff world prompts are open.


End file.
